I Trust You
by nayynayy
Summary: Yuna is the daughter of Braska,the leader of the Revolutioners.When the Originals attack,they're after one thing-Yuna.Now she's off Zanarkand with a great troop, Tidus.She starts to have feelings for him but he's hiding something that could end her life.
1. A Journey Begins

I ran through the hallways of the burning palace. My gaurd, Yoshio, guided me through the flames, his hands so tight on my wrists I was sure I had bruises. The smoke blinded me and choked my lungs. I was so scared, but not just for myself. Where was my father? Did he make it out of here? _Would _he make it out of here? And Rikku - my cousin, my best friend. Where was she? Just the thought of losing them made me feel sick.

Yoshio pulled me further and I could finally see the door. We burst out and I fell to the ground, breathing in as much of the fresh air as I could.

"Yuna? Yuna!"

My head was spinning slightly as I searched for the soource of the voice.

"Father?" I said weakly.

"Oh, Yuna," he sighed with relief,"Are you alright sweetheart?" He sank to the ground next to me and pressed his hand lightly to my cheek.

"I'm fine. What happened? Is everyone okay? Where are Rikku and Cid?" As I spoke, I searched through the crowd of my father's servants, cooks, and visitors, praying silently that everyone made it out.

"They're fine. They made it out before you. I believe you were the last one out. And everyone seems to be fine," he assured me.

"Can you make sure?" Most everyone that worked in the palace I've known for years. How could I loose any of them?

My father nodded.

"Yoshio?" he called.

"Yes, Lord Braska?" he answered in his deep voice.

But it was I who answered.

"Yoshio - please - I need a count of everyone out hear to make sure no one is still in there," I pleaded.

"Yes, Lady Yuna." He bowed his head and walked off.

"I do hope he has rested enough," Father mused. He cared for his people. He loved them as I did and that was something that I admired about him very much.

"What happened?" I demanded.

He face was warry. The saddness seemed permanentley carved into his face. "We were . . . attacked." There was a strange note of reluctance to his voice.

"Why?" I asked but I already knew. This was the second time this has happened but I hardly remember because I was five.

He signed and I could tell he didn't want to tell me. But I could handle it. This was what I'd been waiting for.

"They were . . . looking for - "

I didn't make him finish. My voice was just below a whisper.

"Me."

You would think that, with my father being the one to lead the rebelion against Yevon, they would want him. After all, he was the one who saw the flaws in the teachings that split Spira in half. But what good would that really do? The Revolutioners (that was the name for the followers of New Yevon) would become even more angry and determined to defeat the Originals (the name for the followers of Yevon). So instead, they decided to go after his most prized possession - me. They would hold me hostage and demmand my father to call back the Revolutioners for my safe return. And he would. He would let the Originals take over Spira and force the whole country to follow the false teachings of Yevon just for me. And the enemy knew that and would use it against us.

My father couldn't speak, he only nodded.

I nodded, too. I was not afraid. I would not let them get me. I would not let my great people fall.

"What do I have to do?" I asked of him, catching his hand. He opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted.

"Yunie!" I turned to see my cousin dashing towards me.

"Rikku!" I cried happily. She came flying at me and toppled over me so hard my head hit the ground.

"Yunie, I was so worried! When I didn't see you come out I thought you were stuck." As she was talking she was still on top of me and that made it very hard to say anything back. "And then Dad and Braska wouldn't let me come and find you so I snuck away and when Dad finally realized he came after me and I was almost at the entrance then when -"

"Okay, okay, Rikku," Cid came into my vision now. He looked worn out, from chasing his fiesty daughter, I imagined,"She needs to breathe. Now get off her."

"Oops," she said like she just realized she was crushing me. She crawled off and jumped up to her feet.

"Lady Yuna," Yoshia adressed.

"Yes?"

He offered his hand to me and I took it gladly. He pulled me up to my feet. He was very strong.

"Thank you," I said as I brushed dirt off my skirt.

He nodded then continued. "Everyone has been acounted for. No one's been left behind." There was a small smile on his lips with the good news.

My smile was grander. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" I'd been so worried that one of my people would be killed because of me.

He nodded again.

"Father. I asked you before. Now what must I do to protect myself and my country?" I took his hand again as his expression fell.

"I've already planned for a situation like this," he admitted sadly,"In Zandarkin, one of my best generals runs an underground city for refugees. It's the safest place for Revolutioners because no one suspects a city in those ruins."

"But that's so far away!" I paniced," I'can't possibly make it to Zandarkin without getting captured."

"I told you, I've already planned this. Kannon will send his beest trooper to escort you. I've already spoke to him. Very impressive. And he's climbed reached higher in rank so quickly! I have no doubt he will be more then capable then protecting you." As he spoke, I could here the unmistakable admiration.

"I will trust him, because I trust you," I told my father.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead and said softly,"Only the best for you."

"Now Father, who is this man?"

"His name is Tidus."


	2. New Clothes, New Yuna

**Wow, it's been moths since I've written anything. So sorry! Hope that I'm forgiven . . . ? I would like to thank my two reviewers, Fuzzyfezz and AerisTifaYuffie. And yes, I did mean Zanarkand. I don't know where my head was. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Everything was set. In three days, I would be leaving with Tidus to the Zanarkand Ruins. I would be leaving my friends, my family, and my _people_, to live in hiding for . . . who knows how long. But at the least, it was worth it. If this is what has to be done to save the ones I cared about, so be it.

It was on this night; Rikku and I were secretly saying our goodbyes. Neither of us admitted it, but it could very well be the last time we would be together. In our denial, we acted as though it were a regular get together between the two of us. She played with my hair, I did her make-up, we ordered food from my father's personal chefs, and I _almost _forgot about my troubles . . .

I was sitting on my bed, reading an old book while Rikku scurried around my room.

"Yunie?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes?" I replied as I sat my book down. When I looked up I realized she had discovered my suitcase and was holding some of my garments in her hand.

"Are these really the only types of clothes you're taking?" She eyed my curiously, as she looked like she wanted me to answer 'no.' I saw she was indicating to my long skirt.

"Well, Rikku, what else do recommend I wear?" I really wish I hadn't asked that.

"I'll be right back!" she sang excitedly. I sighed and returned to my book.

Moments later, Rikku came charging back into my room holding her new 'suggestions.' "Here, try these on!" She shoved them into my arms and shoved me into the bathroom.

One look at these clothes said it all.

"No, no, no, no, _no_!" I stomped out of the bathroom and glared at my cousin who had now put on a false look of innocence.

In my hands was a white tank top, and the shortest of shorts I had ever seen; the farthest thing possible from my daily attire of long skirts and cotton shirts.

"Oh, come _on_, Yunie!" she pleaded to me. "Try something new for a change. Become a new you!"

"I am fine with the clothes I have, thank you very much," I snapped back. "And these clothes are not me, Rikku. They're _you_."

"And give me one good reason why they can't _become _you."

"They're too . . ." I searched for the right word as I eyed the clothes with a loathing look. ". . . skimpy," I finished finally.

Rikku put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she inquired.

"You know what I mean!" I insisted, glaring right back.

"Whatever. You're trying them on," Rikku said with determination in her eyes.

"No, I'm not." This was only a show of pride. I knew this was a battle I could not win.

"Yes, Yunie. You are." With that, Rikku grabbed my shoulders and shoved me into the bathroom again. She pushed me in and I almost fell, but caught myself at the last minute. I turned around to exit again, but the door was slammed in my face. I tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't budge. I could only guess who was on the other side.

"Rikku! Let. Me. Out!" I slammed on the door with each word.

"No! Not until you put the outfit on!"

"Riku!"

"C'mon, Yunie! What are you afraid of? All I'm asking is that you just try it on. Please? I know it'll look great on you," she insisted. I sighed. I never win these arguments.

Reluctantly, I backed away from the door and quickly changed into Rikku's clothes. I didn't look in the mirror. I didn't want to see myself in them.

I stepped out of the bathroom to face my cousin. She took one look at me then gasped.

"They really look that bad?" I asked a little offended. Not that I thought I would look good, but still.

"No, Yunie. They look absolutely _stunning_ on you!" she said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"No, Yuna. I mean it! Come here." She took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom to look in the full-length mirror. And I had to say, I did look, as she put it, 'stunning.'

The shorts showed off my legs, which were a lot longer than I'd realized while they were hiding under my skirts. And the shirt hugged my figure to make me look, as Rikku would put it, 'curvier.'

"Wow," I muttered softly.

Rikku squealed. "I knew you'd love it! I know you better than you think, Yunie. Now, these are traveling clothes. And don't worry, I have a lot more clothes just like that so you'll have plenty on your trip and – "

"Rikku," I interrupted, "just because I said I liked then does _not_ mean I'm going to where them."

"Really? So what else are you going to where?" She smirked.

"My old clothes, what else?" I didn't like the way she was looking at me. It meant she had an idea. They were never good.

"How are you going to where your old clothes if they're all burnt?"

"What!? Riku, you wouldn't dare. Besides, I'll just hide them from you, it's not that hard."

"Really, Yuna?" she asked, wearing that smirk again. "Where could you possibly hide them where I wouldn't find them?" She had me there. The house we lived in was actually more like a mansion. It was probably the biggest in Bevelle. Yet, somehow, Rikku had managed to find every room and possible hiding place before we were ten. Her brother and I were basically trying to keep up with her 24/7 and keep her out of the meeting rooms.

"Fine, I'll wear them."

Rikku pumped her hand up into the air and started a victory dance. "Yes!" she cried. "I knew I'd be able to convince you that I'm always right." She grinned widely at me then her face slowly melted into sadness. "I'm gonna miss you, ya know," she said quietly.

"I'll miss you, too, Rikku," I assured her. "But don't worry – I won't be gone forever. I'll be back and then I'll able to tell you what it's like to live under ground like a mole-person!" I said in a meek attempt to cheer her up.

It worked. Rikku snickered. "You probably won't see the sun for _days_! You'll get even paler!" We both laughed at this as we examined my white skin next to her tan skin. Then I turned to Rikku and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone, okay?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, that'll happen," Rikku replied sarcastically as she returned the hug. "Ya know, I don't get why I can't just be your escort to Zanarkand. I can kick some Original butt, too!"

I laughed, but the truth was, Rikku probably _could _'kick some Original butt.' She was, indeed, a good fighter. She'd had plenty of practice on her poor brother.

I leaned back from her embrace and smiled sadly. "You know, I'll really miss you," I told her.

"I'll miss you, too, Yunie!" she replied. Then she wrapped me in another, tight hug.

"But it's not just you I'll miss," I said as Rikku removed her arms. "I'll miss Cid, Brother, Buddy, Dad . . ." I sighed. This was so much harder then I thought it would be.

"Yunie, don't look so depressed! You won't be gone _forever_. As soon as things clear up with the Originals, you'll be back," Rikku told her.

"You're right," I agreed. "So what's next on your list for tonight, Rikku?"

"It's time to find Yunie a new weapon!" Rikku declared.

"A new _what_? No! Rikku!" I protested. But it was too late. Rikku was already dragging me out the door.

**So there you go. I'm sorry that these chapters are short, and that you've yet to see Tidus, but things will change. I promise. So, please, leave me your review telling me what you think. **

**By the way, I have another account (why? Who knows) under the pen name of Naomi.G and for any of you Kingdom Hearts fans I have a story I've written called Kingdom Hearts 3: The Forgotten. If you have the chance, be sure to check it out. I'll be adding it to my Favorites list.**

**Peace and Love!**

**Naomi**


End file.
